A Trianlge Of Love
by xXStarLightKris
Summary: Lync get'ssend out to capture Ace's twin sister. Shun saves the days. She likes Shun, but when forced on a date with Lync, will her feeling change? rated just cause -SP
1. Chapter 1

**I will not or ever own bakugan. If idid,I cant think of a good reason. I just don't own it t all!**

**Besides that, I do own Amara(oh pretty name ^_^)**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**__**

"Ahh. Gus, Lync. Have you got any info on this mystery girl?'

"Yes. We found out that shes a darkus brwaler."

"Wht does that have todo with us?'

"That doesn't that she's Ace's twin sister does."

"Well what do ya know. Twins brawl the same element. Weird."

"Yeah lync. We know."

"Will you two shut up? What about the bakugan she has?"

"She has: darkus exedra, pryus/darkus druman, darkus/pryas centorrior, darkus 5th paladin, and fear ripper."

"Any traps?"

"Dark hound."

"Hmm… I see. Name?"

"Amara."

"And you said she was Ace's twin sister?"

"Yep."

"I see. Lync I want you to bring her to me."

"Ok." he said as he walked out of the room. "Hmm…. She is cute. Maybe I'll make her a little prize." he said to himself while cracking a small smile.

__

**a/n: omg I scare myself sometimes T_T if I wasn'tto lazy right now I would've made her a couple new bakugan but I just wasn't feeling it. Oh an you'll get to see what she looks like next chapter (or should I say first? whatever) R&R ^_^**


	2. A Meeting To Remember

**I will never ever own bakugan T_T I wonder how the series would change if I did ^_^**

**But I do own Amara. Try to steal Amara, I will kill you(not really)**

**On with the story! **

**__**

**Chapter 2: A Meeting To Remember**

**Story by: aelita241^_^**

**________________**

Amara was walking through a forest in new vestroia. She was wearing a dark purple tube top, a light purple skirt with a gray belt, light pink leggings, two purple sleeves (right one longer than the left), two gloves left gray, right black, a green snake mark on her left arm, hot pink knee length socks an purple shoes. An she carries a white jacket.

"Amara, I feel another presence around." her guardian bakugan said.

"Hmm… really?" she asked letting out a sigh. "Alright then. Whoever's out there's going down."

"I wouldn't get so cocky Amara. You don't know who's out there."

"Alright Ria. I won't be cocky." she said with a smile. "At least we get some action for once right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Ria said. After she said that they heard a evil laugh.

"Wow. Evil people. That doesn't scare me."

"Well it should!" the voice said, making her turn around.

"Vexos." she mumbled.

"I don't like how this might go." Ria mumbled.

"Name's Lync. And you would be Amara right?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things."

"Ok?" she said showing confusion.

:Are you gonna batterer are you gonna site there like an idiot?" he said showing his annoyance.

"Oh. You wanna battle _me_? Fine with me." she said putting on her dark gray and purple Gauntlet on.

"About time."

"Great. I get stuck with a impatient guy." she mumbled.

"Gauntlet power strike!"

"Gate card set!" she yelled throwing him darkus card. "Ready Ria?"

"Yep. Let's brawl!"

"Alright! Bakugan brawl! Ria stand! Darkus reaper!"

"No way. But the info thingy-"

"You think I would let you guys get info on me that easy? That's why I had someone mess with my info chart" **(it's true)**

"……. Ok then. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" I think if Lync wasn't any more confused he might have passed out no joke.

" Look at the power difference!" Amara nearly screamed. The power level difference was over five hundred Gs. "Alright then. Gate card open! Gloomy gate!" Ria's power level went up 160Gs

"My my. Look's like someone doesn't want to lose their bakugan." Lync said.

Amara glared at him. "Ability activate!" she paused. "swicharo!"

"Hu?"

"This ability card let's me swap our power levels."

"Oh."

"Now Ria, take our his monster!"

"As you wish." Ria then took out Lync's bakugan.

"An that's how we roll!" she said catching her bakugan.

"Ok you've had your little fun. Now it's time to kick it up a notch."

"Does everyone say that line now?" she whispered to Ria.

"Probably."

"Gate card set!" he yelled. "Bakugan brawl! Altair stand!"

"No way. that's that's a," she said at a lost for words.

"a mechanical bakugan. One of the latest in vexo technology."

"What is with mechanical things?""If I told you that then I'd be dead."

"Good. I'd love to see you dead." Ria looked? At Amara an nodded as to say "Let's do this!" "Bakugan brawl! Ria stand!"

"You see what I don't get home come you an Ace both brawl using the same attribute I just don't get that."

"It's a long story actually. Too long to explain even in flashback form."

"I see." he pulled out an ability card. "Ability activate!"_____

Meanwhile, at the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance,

Ace was looking at a picture of him an Amara before she disappeared.

He sighed an said "Amara, where are you?""Oh! Who's the girl! She's hot!" a familiar voice said from behind. Ace looked up to see Dan looking at the pic.

"Dan, leave."

"But-"

"Leave!"

"Fine don't have to be rude you know." he then left. "What's his problem?"

"Nothing. He just doesn't like hearing people call her twin sis hot." Mira said.

"T-TWIN!?"

____

Meanwhile, somewhere else, "I have my trusty bakugan from my side. That's all I need to get into prince Hydron's throne room an get those five fighting bakugan back." a girl said looking up at the sky. "Right Lars?"

"Yeah!"

____

Back to the brawl, they both had one win each. Lync's power gauge was halfway, while Amara's was close to defeat.

"Haha. Cutey next turn you're done for."

"Don't you dare call me cutey!" she shot him a death glare. "Double Ability activate! Burning fire plus dark tornado!" a tornado made out of fire an darkus is sent right at Lync's bakugan.

"Ability activate! Darkus blocker!" the attack didn't leave a mark.

"W-Whaa!? My attack didn't leave a mark!?"

"You see that ability I just played canceled out your attack."

"No way!"

"Wow. Well played." Ria said.

"Attribute change! Pryus Druman!" she places a ability card in her gauntlet. "Ability activate! Flame demon!" her bakugan starts to glow a fire aura around it an aim an attack at Lync's bakugan, sending it back to him. "Two wins! One more to go!" she said catching her bakugan back.

Lync was starting to get angry "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Altair stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Ria stand!"

___

A few minutes later, Lync has the upper hand an things are looking horrible for Amara.

"It's all over. I'm gonna lose you Ria." she said sadly. Just then a bakugan was thrown into the field. "Yep. It's all over."

"Amara!" Amara looked up at Ria. "Hon, it ain't over yet! Let's give it all we got!"

"An I'm here to help!" I hooded figured jumped down next to her. "Ingram stand!"

"Y-You're here to help _me_?" she asked confused. The figure nodded. "Alright then!"

"It's time to turn the tables hon.!" Ria yelled.

"Right! Ability activate! The Reaper strikes back!"

"Uh, what's that supposed to do?"

"This ability card will match your power level then add 200 more gs!" Lync got a shocked look on his face. "Ria, time to end this thing!"

"You got it!" Ria take out Lync's bakugan, meaning that Amara wins.

"We did it!"

"Eh. It was just luck. Next time you won't be so lucky!" Lync said hiding away on his hover board.

Amara turned to the hooded figure. "T-thank you."the figure took off his hood. "it was nothing."

"I'm Amara."

"Shun."

"Shun. Thank you. Now only if you could get me to Ace."

"I might be able to help you out."

"Really? Oh thank you!" she said while hugging him.

____

**A/N: I must say no comment. Surely I could have done better. But there are like three things left to ask. was that girl? Ace an Amara ever reunite? An 's gonna happen for the next chapter?**

**(voice over!)shun: next time on bakugan:**

**Amara: shun say's he'll help me an Ace reunite, but will the vexos stop us? I don't know about you but I'm not letting any weasel stop me from finding my brother again.**

**Shun+Amara: see you next time on bakugan!**

**(end voice over)**

**Well that's that. I haven't been watching new vestroia lately. An then I had to try(but epicly failed) at trying to remember some of the ability cards. Then again I do like the one's I used. *sigh* well a new episode's coming on soon, so until next time, R&R!**


	3. Halloween Chapter

**Me: woo! Happy Halloween!!! Yea I know it's not Halloween yet, but it's a Halloween story!.**

**I really don't own any freaking thing at all =( I only own my laptop I type on an Amara =)**

**An on another note: baron's acting realy weird an this is after Amara an Ace are reunited =)**

_______

"Master dan, what's Halloween?" a certain pink haired vestal asked.

"Well Baron, Halloween is a holiday where people dress up as monsters an things an go out for candy." Dan explained.

"So like if a wanted to dress up as a fairy princess I could?"

"Yeah! Wait what!?"

"Did you just say fairy princess baron?" Amara said, questioning the boy's idea.

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"I think it's be cool to be a fairy princess!" he exclaimed.

"I so don't wanna know." she said walking out of the room.

"Ok baron, even though I'm probably gonna regret asking this but why do you think it would be cool for _YOU_ to be a fairy princess?: Ace asked truly starting to regret asking that.

"Well Ace, I think it would be awesome if I could be something really really cute." everyone fainted anime style.

After everyone woke back up,

"I really wouldn't know what I would be for Halloween."Amara said.

"I'm still on my thought of being a fairy princess." Baron said.

"I think he's lost it." Shun said.

"That's probably what happened to him."

"So…. When is Halloween?" Mira asked.

"Halloween comes on the 31st day of October."

"Witch happens to be in a few days." Marucho added in.

"Do you think we could celebrate Halloween master dan!?"

"As long as you don't dress up as a fairy princess."

Baron had to think for a second. "Alright deal."

"Thank god! There was no way in hell I was gonna deal with seeing him in a fairy princess costume!" Amara said.

"I agree."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Dan shouted. "We can put up decorations, dress up an have candy!"

"Right"

Anyways, night of Halloween,

"Hi Ace." Ace looked at his sister like "wth?"

"Uh Amara, can I ask why you're dress as a princess?"

"I blame a the pinked hair boy who is obsessed with fairy princess right now." she answered.

"I see."

"I'm gonna hurt baron. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday, I'm gonna hurt him."

"Good luck with that.

"Should I even ask?" shun asked as he saw Amara leave the room.

"She blames baron for the costume." Ace explained, then looked at shun. "Ninja. I should have guessed."

"Speak for yourself, Trent."

"Hi guys." the two looked at Marucho for one second an started craking up.

"Are you supposed to be a sponge or something?"

"Actually I'm supposed to be spongebob." the whole room filled with laughter.

"An I thought baron wanting to be a fairy princess was bad!" Amara said once she wakled back into the room.

"I know!"

"You guys are making me feel bad."

"Ok maucho we're sorry."

"Dan, shouldn't you be in a costume?"

"I'm not dan."

"Baron!?""Yep! Like my costume?"

"Yeah Baron it's great…."

"Somehow I liked it when he wanted to be a fairy princess." Ace mumbled.

"This is so epic I need a pic of this!" Amara shouted going to go look for a camera.

"….."

"Why is Amara all happy?"

"Dan who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Mikey Simon. C'mon don't tell me you've never heard of him?"

"Sorry Dan we have no clue who that even is."

"Riiiiiigggghhhhhht."

"Ok I'm back with a- who the heck are you supposed to be?" Amara asked.

"I'm supposed to be Mikey Simon jeez!"

"Never heard of him. By the way anyone seen Mira?"

"Nope."

"Don't tell me she's ditching this event!?"

"What about me ditching?"

"Aww man! If Baron wouldn't have made me wear this I would have dressed up as that!" Amara complained glaring at Baron

"I couldn't possible laugh at that costume."

"Yeah at least it's not a sponge."

"Guys! I thought you were done making fun of my costume!!!!" Marucho yelled.

"Ok , ok we're good now. We'll stop."

"Thank you."

"This is one day I'm gonna enjoy. Dressing up all the candy in the world an to top it off we don't have to deal with any vexos."

"Dan, don't curse our day by saying that!!!" Amara scolded him ending with a whack on the head.

"Oww!"

"Dan Kuso I have come for a brawl."

"Dan!!!!!!" everyone else yelled at him. "You just wrecked our day!"

"I didn't think that would happen."

"Well it did!"

"Well I'm gonna go see who's out there before I get socked." Dan said basically running outside.

"Wonder what vexo wants to brawl Dan." Ace wondered.

"The only way we'll find out is if we go outside an see."

"Yeah you're right let's go."

"Look who just had to RUIN our little party: Gus."

"Seriously, Gus ruins everything doesn't he?"

"Pretty much."

"As much as I love to brawl, I decline your offer Gus."

"…………………."

"Did dan just decline a brawl?"

"No way."

"Who are you and what have you done to Dan?"

"Seriously, I'm Dan I just don't feel like brawling an just wanna party right now."

"……"

"Anyone else wana brawl?"

Silence

"Seriously!?"

More silence.

"Sorry Gus, but really go back home an challenge us some other day."

"Fine, fine whatever."

"Well wasn't that weird?"

"Very."

"Completely."

"Well let's party!!!!"

"Yeah!!!!"

An so the rest of the night went by with candy games, an whatever you could imagine doing on Halloween.

End

_________________

**Me: omg that was interesting don't you say…..?**

**Ace: that was weird.**

**Me: did I ask you!?**

**Ace: you just asked a question, so I could actually answer that.**

**Me: ugh!! Leave my sight at once!!**

**Amara: so like being the lazy person the authoress is, she really didn't feel like writing out a brawl.**

**Me: an it was already getting long too idk like 998 words+**

**Amara: yeah.**

**Me: an another thing if you are a Baron fan don't kill me cause I like Baron too, but it was fun making him want to be a fairy princess.**

**Amara: true.**

**Me: and on another note: if you didn't like this retardedly funny weird Halloween thing don't give a flame or review that says"this sucks! Write something different!" if you do I will flame you back without a care in the world.**

**Amara: an one last things:**

**Costumes:**

**Shun: a ninja (couldn't help but do that)**

**Amara: a princess (she's probably gonna kill Baron though…)**

**Baron: Dan (It somehow fits for him to be one of his idols…)**

**Dan: Mikey Simon (Mikey Simon is from kappa Mikey just so you know(Don't know why I chice Dan to be him though ^^;))**

**Mira: (You guys don't get to know that…)**

**Marucho: Spongebob (No comment on why I even choice that)**

**Ace: Trent( from tdi/tda(another no comment costume…)**

**Me: yeah so that's it an if you're wondering where the heck aelita241 went well she's right here I just changed my pen name. why? I do not know. **

**So I don't own a thing an so don't sue I can't go to court I don't even have that much money!… ok I'm stop talking about my life an leave you guys to your reviews!**

**An by the way, I'll have chapter three up in a few days or so, so be on the look out for that!**

**Anyone finally, R&R! ^_^**


	4. A Little Note

**Hey guys. I know you guys like this story BUT I have one problem: you see, I was working on the next chapter but somehow, it got deleted! So I'm just sitting here typing saying "WTFH." so I'm gonna work on the next chapter (chapter four) so yeah. Heres you voice over:**

**Amara: next time on bakugan-**

**Me: whoa I haven't got that far yet. I don't know what I'm gonna write next!**

**Shun: but we want do a voice over!**

**Me: I don't have an id- waait ok I got one! Take it away!**

**Dan: next time on bakugan!**

**Ace: me and the team meet up with mine and Amara's old friend. She says she'll join the team if Dan can beat her in dual! Can Dan and Drago defeat her and her partner?**

**Dan: find out next time!**

**________________**

**Me: you guys happy now?**

**Amara: very! **

**Me: good**

**Bye guys until next time **


	5. I Have a name you know

Me: do I rally have to go through what I do and don't own? Well im not. Since you should already know what I know and what I don't own

Ace: that or she's lazy

Me: …….

Amara: well it is true

Me: not helping

Amara: I know

Me: V_V

__________________

"**Ok let me get this straight. You have a twin?"**

"**Yes Dan for the last time. I have a twin sister." Ace said getting quite annoyed.**

"**And how come you never told us?"**

"**Maybe because I didn't want to get asked all these questions."**

"**Like you're asking now." Marucho said.**

"**Oh."**

"**Hey guy, were we expecting any visitors?" Baron asked interrupting the conversation**

"**No. why?"**

"**Cause there's this girl outside."**

"**Ok??"**

"**You can check it out for yourself."**

"**Ok then."**

**Turns out Baron was right. **

"**OMG" Dan said.**

"**No way."**

"**Hi ace."**

"**Whoa you know her?"**

"**Nicole? Is that really you?"**

"**Yeah it's me. Did you lose your memory or something?"**

"**No, no. just wanted to make sure it was you."**

"**Ok. What in the hell is going on?" Dan asked.**

"**And who's the girl?"**

"**This is mine and Amara's close friend." Ace explained.**

"**And I have a name you know." she said glaring daggers at Dan. "I'm Nicole."**

"**I'm Dan." **

"**Nice to meet ya."**

"**Yay we all have met each other. Can we go now? We have important things to do." Ace said.**

"**Oh come on Ace. We should have her join the resistance." Dan replied.**

"**Yeah ace. Let me join your team."**

"**If it's ok with you I don't have a problem with it."**

"**So it looks like we have a new member!" Dan said excitedly.**

"**I'll join you guys if you can beat me in a battle." Nicole said pointing at Dan.**

"**I'm up for the challenge." Dan said placing on his Gauntlet.**

"……**.." was all Ace and Baron said.**

"**Hey Ace, how good is she anyway?" Baron asked.**

"**She's tough." he answered**

"**I bet master Dan'll come out on top."**

"**Yeah I guess so."**

"**Gauntlet power strike!"**

"**Gate card set!" Dan said throwing his Pyrus card. "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"**

"**Bakugan brawl! Haos Griffon stand!"**

"**I wonder who's gonna win." Baron said.**

"**We'll have to see for ourselves."**

"**Ability activate! Legends of Light!" Nicole's bakugan went up 160 G power**

"**Ability activate! Burning dragon!"**

**__________________**

**After battle:**

"**Whoa you're good." Dan said.**

"**You beat me fair, so I'm apart of the bakugan resistance now huh."**

"**Yup." **

"**One more member the better!" **

"**I'm glad to see you're happy."**

"**Well, let's go get you settled in and stuff!" Dan said dragging her off.**

"**What's up with master Dan?"**

"**I don't Baron, I don't know"**

**__________________**

**Ace: ok the ending was crappy even for you.**

**Me: I know I know**

**Ace: do we get a voice over?**

**Me: let me think of one!**

**Ace: k**

**-one hour later-**

**Me: nothing**

**-a month later-**

**Me: I got it!**

**Ace: you could have got it a month ago you know**

**Me: -glares-**

**Ace: sorry.**

**Me: someone take the voice over away, before someone get injured.**

**Ace: O_O**

**Dan: next time on Bakugan!**

**Guess who shows up! Shun! And he seems kinda nervous.**

**Ace: he better not have done something stupid!**

**Me: ……..**

**Shun: don't worry everythings fine**

**Ace: righht.**

**-end voice over here-**

**Me: ok so I just watched the 27th**** episode of NV and I effin heart it. Awesome as always. And if I don't update for a while, it's cause I'm in toal depression right now.**

**Ace: really?**

**Me: yes really. It's way personal so don't ask**

**Ace: ok…..**

**Me: so until then pwez review!! Flame and you shall get flamed back!**


End file.
